High School DxD: Shadow Emperor Dragon & The Light(Redux)
by AnimeRulesAll
Summary: A brother tries to protect his friends and loved ones but for how long when a once forgotten evil rises from ancient times?(I'm not good at summaries, redux of original)


High School DxD: Shadow Emperor Dragon The Light

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Sensō get your ass up or were going to be late to class!" Yelled out a feminine voice. "Nghh... Gimme a bit to get ready Yokubō and get something to eat on the way." Said Sensō, who struggled to keep his balance while getting his pants on which caused him to fall over and slam his face into the door. Said door slowly yet surely opened to show a dazed Sensō with a broken nose while groaning in pain. "Get up and go to the bathroom so I can fix it and so we can leave already." Said Yokubō in a monotone voice but on the inside she was laughing at her brothers misfortune. After turning on the light and sitting down Yokubō grabs some tissue paper and grabs Sensō's nose, and with a sharp pull she snaps his nose back in place causing him to wince at the pain."Alright now let's get going." Said a cheerful Yokubō.

But unlike her brother who was just getting out with a handful of bloodied tissues wasn't exactly in a great mood aside from being woken up,tripping and breaking his nose and the having his sister happily put it back in place, he just felt like today wasn't going to be a good day at all no matter what anyone did he just had a feeling something was gonna happen. "So should I wait for you to finish your club activities or just go on home today?" Asked Sensō while keeping his sight forward so he doesn't walk in to anyone,"It'll be awhile before my club activities are done so you can go on ahead.

After another 10 minutes The two arrive at the gates of Kuoh Academy and after walking through the gates guys and girls alike looked at the siblings some in curiosity, some in jealousy or in the guys view in hate. "Damn him! He's been walking with a beautiful girl ever since the year started, how the hell does he do it and to add to that wound he's got almost every girl swooning over him it's almost as bad as that damn bishounen!" Yelled out a certain brown haired boy among a group of three most commonly know as Te Perverted Trio. As soon as Sensō heard this he glared at all the guys who were either looking at his sister or giving him death stares or cursing him under their breaths which caused all the guys in the courtyard to pale slightly and cower away a little in fear. "Little shits should stop while their ahead before I have to re-educate them for the things they say and do like those perverted idiots" growled Sensō who felt something hold onto his arm causing him to look down to his sister who looked up worriedly to her brother while tightening her grip on his arm."Just let it go brother nobody actually cares about what they say especially if it's those perverted idiots who keep pulling out porn magazines in broad daylight." She stops and looks at her brother who's black and red hair covered his eyes and he snapped his head around to look in the direction of the before mentioned trio of perverts with one who is known as Motohama holding a porn disc up, after seeing the disc go up into the air Sensō walked over and took the disc and crushed said disc in his hand and dropped whatever remained of the disc to the ground then stared at the three who were cowering in fear and were angry but was mostly covered by their fear of the athletically built teen who stood at 6 foot 7 with his crimson eyes striking even more fear into them. "Get the hell out of my sight and never bring anything related to porn, nor will you ever talk about anything related about porn while I'm around or you'll face the wrath of my and the entire kendo team who I will call to a secluded space to release all their pent up frustration and anger onto you three do you understand?" Sensō said sternly,who smiled after getting a nod from all three showing they understood very well and then ran off to class when he went back to his sister who stared at him sadly.

"You didn't have to scar them for life ya'know the right?" Said Yokubō who started walking with her brother to the class they were to go to."I got my message through to them l, that's all that should matter despite everything else that transpired correct?" Replied Sensō who started to sound tired, his sister looked my at him worriedly again. "You stayed up studying and practicing again didn't you?" Yokubō asked with worry filling her voice and features who despite being Sensō's sister doesn't look like him at all with her golden hair and ocean blue eyes and well developed body, and they never cared what anyone said because they were and always will be family.

*Time Skip*

During lunchtime both Sensō and Yokubō decided to sit under a tree and eat their lunch when Sensō had a feeling that somebody was watching the two he turned to catch a crimson haired girl staring at him and then to Issei when she figured out she was found out and then walked back inside. "Akeno who where those two boys and that girl?" Asked the Crimson beauty the girl to answer her was a raven haired girl who just moved a Chess piece on the board and replied "the one with the brown hair is Issei Hyoudo and the other to you were asked me about are Yokubō and Sensō Unmei the two are siblings with Sensō being the eldest of the two and having to divid his time between taking care of his sister and keeping a job for the two to have a place to live he still has to study and does practice with weapons that he has both bought and made, why are you curious about them Rias?" Replied Akeno to her friend who started to undress and go behind a shower curtain."have Koneko follow Hyoudo, and if you don't mind could you keep an eye on Sensō Unmei, you might find an interest in the boy possibly." Said Rias with a sly smile before taking her shower.

*ON THE SIDE OF ROAD*Sensō Pov

Sensō stops at a bridge and looks out at the sky and turns to his right to see a girl with black hair in a uniform with the letter 'P' embroidered onto her uniform jacket with a blush on her face and goes to confront the black and red headed boy "H-hello is your name Sensō by any chance?" Asked the nervous black haired girl. "Yes, but who are you and how do you know me?" Sensō asked cautiously while keeping straight face not taking a chance of this being some prank.

This is my first time actually posting a fanfiction so any help would be appreciated in every regard to make the story better or to start it better or try a different story along with helping with the making of a story would be appreciated too.. Peace out.( If more crap pops up pm me and help me figure out how to fix it. And remember to leave a review to help me make it better.


End file.
